Trivia
The trivia in these next pages was gathered from books, magazines, scripts, TV interviews and movie commentaries. Young Guns At the end of the movie, during the final battle, Tom Cruise can be seen playing a Murphy henchman behind the make-shift street barricades. In the scene were Billy reads a newspaper report, it states he is left handed to which Billy replies "I ain't left handed", this is a direct reference to the old belief that the real Billy the Kid was left handed due to his famous tin type photograph which was later revealed to have been reversed. During the filming of the final shootout Emilio decided to dress up as a Murphy man and take part on his day off. When the Regulators are riding through an Indian Village after the Peyote scene, Doc has a bandanna pulled over his face. this is because it is not Kiefer, he had left the set in a hurry to be with his wife and newly born baby. Composer James Horner was originally hired for the film's score but it was rejected on the basis of it sounding too Irish. In the original script Charlie goes to Fort Sumner to meet his mother (the soiled dove), Casey also mentioned this in the Special Edition commentary of the movie. Young Guns II Emilio Estevez - Practical joker extraordinaire - sneaked into Kiefer Sutherland and Christian Slater's trailer and put cellophane over the toilet seat while they were out. Both Charlie Sheen and Julia Roberts came to see the film being shot. Christian Slater had never ridden a horse before and ended up getting quite saddle sore. He says that as a result he has been left bow-legged. Emilio Estevez decided to play a joke on Kiefer Sutherland during the bath scene at Jane Greathouse's establishment. Emilio snuck a chocolate bar into the water and it floated to the surface will Kiefer was filming his scene. While filming Lou Diamond Phillips was accidentally knocked off his horse and dragged along the ground. He suffered rope burns, cuts, bruises and a broken arm. Balthazar Getty apparently terrorized the set, pulling hair, forcing people to play him at pool and generally being a major hooligan. The rest of the cast got Balthazar back by pelting him with cream pies on the last day on set. Jon Bon Jovi makes a cameo appearance at the beginning of the movie. He is the Murphy man in furs and pelts that is shot after trying to escape the pit in Lincoln after Doc and Chavez are freed. The real Billy the Kid did not tell the judge who sentenced him to 'go to hell, hell, hell'. He sat in the dock and remained quiet replying only with a small 'no' when asked if he had anything to say about his death sentence. The real Billy the Kid is documented as saying 'Hello Bob' before shooting his guard Bob Ollinger and carrying on to say 'Goodbye Bob' just as in the movie. While filming Lou Diamond Phillips broke his arm, to hide this injury a scene in which Dave stabs Chavez through the arm was added. In the original script Chavez does not walk away to die, instead he sits on a wall waiting. He soon senses that Billy is in danger and tries to warn him with the last of his strength, Garrett's men shoot him down before he can reach Billy. In the original script Doc survives Stinking Springs unharmed and returns to Fort Sumner, his behavior becoming more and more like Billy until Billy's death makes him realize that his outlaw days are over. Fun Facts Billy the Kid was known to speak fluent Spanish. Billy could sing beautifully and had a tenor voice. It was said he could also play the banjo, fiddle and piano. Billy loved to dance, his favorite dances were the square and polka and his favorite songs were 'Turkey in the Straw' and 'Silver Threads Among the Gold.' Billy attended Sunday School in Lincoln. Billy's famous tintype was a reverse image and led to the myth that he was left handed. On Billy's tintype he is wearing a shirt with an anchor design. Billy is also wearing a sweater which is far too big for him. His hat is an inexpensive 'slouch' hat and he is wearing a gambler's ring on his little finger. The rifle he holds is a 1873 Winchester. The famous photo of Billy is suspected to have been taken outside in Fort Sumner. Myth states Billy was small but he was actually around 5' 8". He was said to have sandy light brown wavey hair, blue eyes, weighed around 140 pounds, and had slight protruding teeth. Billy could read and write English and had fine penmanship. Billy rarely drank alcohol or smoked Billy never rode with Jesse James nor is it likely he played cards with Doc Holliday, but it is rumored he met both men. The guns Billy used during his life time are said to be: * Colt Single Action Army revolver * Winchester rifle, 1873 model * Smith & Wesson Model 3 (Schofield) * and his gun of choice was the Colt Thunderer (41 Long Colt double action) Billy had a notorious sweet tooth, his favorite sweets were fruit empanadas. While in Jail many people brought him candy and sweet pies. Many people still believe Billy the Kid should receive the pardon he was promised by Lew Wallace. Billy's original grave marker was wooden and was either stolen, lost or swept away in a flood. Billy's epitaph (a smaller grey stone near the bigger stone with 'Pals' caved into it) reads; "BILLY THE KID Born Nov 23 1860 Killed Jul 14, 1881 THE BOY BANDIT KING - HE DIED AS HE HAD LIVED." Billy's epitaph was stolen in 1950 and recovered in Texas in 1976. After this incident a cage was put around the gravesite to prevent any further thefts. Billy's favored hat was a Sombrero or 'Sugarloaf' with a green band. Billy loved to watch and take part in horse racing as well as target shooting. One of Billy's favorite pastimes was gambling. His favorite card game was Monte. Billy loved Dime Novels and probably read a few about himself. When Billy was a child he loved playing at Pirates with the other boys of Silver City. Billy had a crush on his school teacher. There were twenty one men who called themselves 'The Regulators' * Billy Bonney * Doc Scurlock * Charles Bowdre * Dick Brewer * Jose Chavez y Chavez * Dirty Steve Stephens * Francisco Zamora * George Coe * Frank Coe * Yginio Salazar * Fred Waite * Tom O'Folliard * Jim French * William McCloskey * 'Tiger' Sam Smith * John Middleton * Ab Saunders * Henry Newton Brown * Frank McNab * Vicente Romero * John Scroggins